Don't expect the worst
by Kayra-Rose
Summary: Travis and Katie were starting to be friends. Will this change when chocolate bunnies are involved?
1. Katie pov

Heey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you like and what you don't so I can try to make the story better :)

Also I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does. If I did, Nico and Will would have kissed.

* * *

_Katie POV:_

I lay on my bunk bed. How on earth could I have been so stupid?! I was always acting stupid when he was around me, but this morning it really went wrong. I was walking back from lunch when I heard a loud scream. I ran towards the strawberry fields. There stood my sister Miranda. She looked like she had seen a ghost and wasn't moving. ''Miranda! Mir!'' I was yelling her name and I kept snapping my fingers in front of her face. Some other campers came running towards us. ''Katie, what's wrong?'' Will asked. ''Yeah, we heard you scream from our cabin, Gardner.'' Travis said while he smiled at his brother. Conner laughed a little and then turned his eyes to me. ''Soo… Are you gonna tell us what happened or not?'' Conner asked. I realized then that I just had been standing there, saying nothing and looking at Travis. ''I…She…'' I tried to speak, but no words came out. I looked at my sister who had cracked and was now sitting on the ground held in Will's arms. ''You don't know…?'' Travis guessed. I shook my head. I looked around. All the plants were ruined. We had worked so hard to keep them beautiful and growing, especially Miranda. Then I saw a bunny hopping away in the distance. A chocolate brown bunny. Wait chocolate…?! Before I knew it I punched Conner in his stomach and I hit Travis in his face. They both looked startled at me. I ran off, leaving them there. I ran and ran, opened the door from our cabin, closed it and fell on my bed. And here I had been lying since. I looked at the clock. It was 19:12! I had been lying here for almost 6 hours! Wow, I hadn't even heard the bell for dinner… I wasn't hungry anyway. I turned around and looked at the wall. The tears were still stinging in my eyes. I really hate myself! If Travis and I had built up something together, then it was totally gone right now. A tear trickled down my face and I fell asleep.

* * *

So... this is my first chapter. Please tell me what you guys think.


	2. Travis pov

_Heey everyone! Hope you all had a great vacation and that 2015 will be great!  
Thank you for the reviews ^^  
I'm gonna post two pov's today. Hope you guys like it :)_

_As usual I do not own the characters... _

_Travis POV:_

Katie had just hit me in my face and then ran off. I was sitting at the Hermes table for dinner with Conner sitting beside me. The rest of our brothers and sisters had gone back to the cabin already. 'Dude…' Conner said. 'You can't just don't eat.' 'Why not?' I asked. 'Lots of people do it and I've given food to dad, so I'm fine. Besides, I'm not hungry anyways.' Connor let out a deep breath. 'This Is about Katie, isn't it?' Connor looked at me. 'Why do you…' I started, but Connor interrupted me. 'Please dude,' He said. 'I would have to be an idiot not to notice.' 'Aren't you?' I said and Conner cracked a smile. 'Well I'm happy that you can still make jokes.' He said smiling. 'Let's go do something fun! If you're not gonna eat anyway… We can better use our time for other things then just sitting here.' We stood up. 'You're right, Con.' 'Dude, of course I am. When am I not?' I decided not to answer that question. We walked back to our cabin. Conner kept talking to me, but I didn't listen. Why would Katie hit me? I was just trying to help her. And Miranda, but mostly her… I was trying to figure out what I could have done that had made her mad. I couldn't come up with something. All I know is she is not, and never will be, as crazy about me as I am about her. We walked past the Aphrodite cabin and I heard the song ''Amnesia'' from 5sos. I've heard them play it so many times, but right now I got what this song was about. I could feel my heart break further as I walked into the Hermes cabin and closed the door.


	3. Katie

_Katie POV:_

I woke up by the sound of my sister's voice. ''Sleepyhead, wake up. Breakfast is calling. And so are the Strawberry fields.'' I moaned. I had totally forgotten what the Stolls had done. What Travis had done… Stupid bunnies! I looked up at Miranda. ''Are you feeling better?'' I asked while I was trying to sit up. ''Yes, I'm fine. And I'm better then you I guess.'' ''What do you mean?'' I asked. ''Well let's see…'' She looked around the cabin. Everyone had already left for breakfast. When she was sure there really was no one, she looked back at me. ''You were having nightmares tonight, you didn't show up at dinner yesterday and there was one more thing…. Ohw yeah, YOU HIT TRAVIS! You are in love with him, why on earth would you hit him?!'' ''Shhhh! Before anyone hears you!'' ''Sorry…'' she said, but she was still looking at me like I was a strange bug that wasn't supposed to be in this part of the world. ''I don't know much about love'' she said ''but I'm pretty sure that hitting the guy you like isn't a good way to get close with him.'' ''I seemed to work for Clarisse…'' I knew it was a stupid answer, but it was true. ''That's different!'' Miranda said. I could see that she was getting irritated. ''It's in her nature to hit people. But I don't think she is hitting Chris. And you're not a child of Ares. You're a daughter of Demeter! So…-'' ''so mom wouldn't even approve me getting something with him!'' I yelled at her. I could feel the tears falling down and I hid my face in my hands. ''Kate, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'' She said. She sat next to me and gave me a hug. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. ''How are you so sure?'' Miranda asked me. ''Maybe if mom sees how much you love him, she will let you date him.'' She said with a smile. ''Maybe, but Travis will never love me back…'' I felt the tears stinging in my eyes again and looked away. ''Go eat something. I'll see you at the Strawberry fields. I have something to do first.'' I said to her. ''Are you sure?'' I nodded. ''Okay, good luck.'' She stood up and I heard the door close. I got out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed up. I walked up to the mirror and took a deep breath. I wanted to stay inside so I wouldn't have to deal with seeing Travis. But I had to help my brothers and sisters. I took one last look at myself, decided that you could not see that I had cried and walked out of the door.


	4. Travis

_Travis POV:_

I hadn't slept much at all. After dinner last night Connor tried to cheer me up. So we put crazy colours in the shampoo bottles from the Aphrodite cabin, hid some stuff from Mr. D and even put mud in Clarisse her boots. But nothing seemed to help. I couldn't stop feeling like crap over what happened with Katie. Connor gave up trying to cheer me up and we went back to the cabin. From then I've been lying on my bed. Just staring at the ceiling. Connor throws a pillow at my head. ''What?!'' I ask irritated. ''I said it's time for breakfast already three times and you didn't respond.'' ''So you throw a pillow at me?'' ''Yeah, it worked, right?'' I couldn't argue with that… ''You guys go, I'll be there when I'm changed and all.'' ''Okay dude'' Connor said giving me a look that said 'If you don't show up soon enough I will come and get you'. Then he put up a smile and told the rest to follow him. I waited until everyone was out of the cabin. Then I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Wow, you could really see I hadn't slept all night! Great…. Ohw well, nothing to change about that now. I washed myself, brushed my teeth and put on a pair of jeans and my camp Half-blood t-shirt. Just as I walked out of my cabin towards the dining pavilion, Katie came out of her cabin. I stopped in my tracks and just looked at her. She closed the door behind her, turned around and saw me looking at her. Man why did I have to sleep so bad last night. Now I must look like a zombie. We locked eyes for five seconds and then she turned her head and walked away. I didn't even realise I had started to walk again (and pretty fast to), until I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. We locked eyes again. I could see that she was startled by my sudden action. Then she pulled her arm back. ''What in the name of the Gods do you think you're doing Stoll!'' Ouch, she hadn't called me Stoll for a while now and it actually was quite nice to hear her say my name. And like it wasn't already bad enough she was using my last name again, she also said it with such displeasure that I could feel my heart aging and wanting to have another name. Just so I could imagine her not being so cold to and about me. But unfortunately it was directed at me. Hang on, why am I feeling sad? I should be feeling pissed and angry. I didn't do anything. SHE HIT ME, not the other way around!  
''What did I do, Katie!? I just tried to be your friend and help you, but all you do is push me away and hit me IN MY FACE!'' Katie looked really pissed at me. ''Are you really gonna keep acting like you don't know. I'm not stupid Travis. I know you send those bunnies to destroy the fields!'' ''What bunnies….?'' What on earth was she talking about…. Did she mean our chocolate bunnies? The last time Connor and I used those was like two months ago, when we made them eat up all the make-up from the Aphrodite cabin. At this moment Katie was looking into his eyes again, but deeper then she had done when she had been yelling at him. ''You are serious, aren't you…?'' ''Yes, I really didn't do anything. Connor and I haven't used those bunnies for a while now. And by the way, why would I ever sent the bunnies to destroy the strawberry fields? I love strawberries!'' ''I'm sorry then, Travis… You may be right. I just saw those bunnies and then thought-'' '' It's okay, Katie. Just don't always expect the worst of me. I don't wanna hurt people I care about.'' It had slipped out before I knew it. Crap! ''I-I mean… ehh. I'm sorry, I just…-'' Before I could finish she kissed me. My brain was yelling at me: SHE IS KISSING YOU! SHE IS KISSING YOU! I just couldn't believe it. When I finally started to really realise that she was kissing me, I knew I couldn't just stand there. I had to do something. I put my arms around her and dip her. The ways they always do in movies. I heard a little sound of surprise coming from her as I dipped her. We stopped the kiss to breathe. I was still holding her in my arms and she started laughing. Her smile was just…wow! The kind of smile that makes the whole world fall in darkness, and her shining like a beacon in that darkness. I kiss her again and then pull her back to her feet. We just stand there for a moment looking at each other. Smiling. Then I hear Connor yelling from a distance. "About time! Told you! Never doubt me again!'' I roll my eyes and look at Katie. She is still smiling at me. ''So tell me Travis. When did you start liking me?''


	5. Sorry! And should I go on?

Heey everyone!

I'm soooo sorry that it took so long! I have been really busy with finding a new school. Thank goodness I found one, and got in!  
So now I'm really happy. I kinda thought about ending the story when Travis and Katie had kissed, but now I dunno...  
Please tell me if I should continue and what you would like to see happen or tell me to stop :)

Hugs Kayra.


	6. Chapter 5: Katie pov

Katie pov:

It had been a week since Travis and I had kissed. Over the week we had stolen glances at each other and a few hugs here and there. No more kisses or anything… Now one of the biggest dating opportunities was knocking on the door. In just four days it would be the 4th of July. Couples sitting next to each other on blankets on the beach. Kiss under the fireworks. And most people had already asked one another, but I had heard nothing from Travis. Then again, we never really made it official that we were dating or something. Still, I had my fingers crossed that he would ask me. Just as I started thinking about the many ways he could ask me, a voice got me out of my thoughts. ''Why don't you just stop worrying about it and ask him?'' Miranda asked. She was brushing her hair and was using the mirror to switch between checking her hair and me. I sat up on the bed I had been lying on. ''I don't know….'' She rolled her eyes at me. ''Really Katie?'' she said. ''I already had to go trough the whole 'Will he like me or not' thing with you. It was cute, but I was happy you two had finally kissed. I thought that had settled it. Now you're wondering if he really does like you and if he wants to go to the fireworks with you. Does it never end…?'' She started laughing at the end. And I guess I couldn't really blame her for that. If I heard this now, she was actually right. Why are we still not open and clear to each other?! Though somewhere I knew the answer… I had no problem telling anyone what I wanted, or ask what I wanted to know. But when it came to Travis I already had to gain all my courage to ask him how he was doing or if he liked the weather. Let alone ask him if he liked me and wanted to go out. I guess that's why it took me so long to become friends with him too. It was also WAY easier to play pranks on each other, then to actually tell him how I feel about him. I thought back about the moment that we kissed. How he had held me close. How we had sat together afterwards, holding hands and my head on his shoulder. If I had already done that, why could I not ask him out?! Miranda was right, we had already come this far. I was not going back now. ''You know what, I'll do it. I'm gonna ask him!'' I jumped of the bed and could see Miranda smiling at me. I smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you'. I walked out of the cabin and onto the porch. I whispered a prayer to Aphrodite to help me and to my mom for strength. Then I went to go and look for Travis.


End file.
